The Path of the Storm
by bumblestripe22
Summary: Stormkit is different the most cats, a tragic loss has mentally scarred her for life, irritated with the world she thinks she will never find happiness ever again, but is she wrong? rated for blood and violence in later chapters.
1. Alleigances

Allegiances

Shadowclan

Leader: Rainstar- blue gray tabby tom

Deputy: Quailfeather- black tom

Medicine cat: Skyleaf- blue gray shecat with a white face

Warriors:

Blazefire- ginger tabby tom with black feet

Flamefur- ginger tom with black ears

Lightningstrike- golden and white tabby tom

Coalfire- ginger shecat with black splotches

Darkheart- black tom with white chest and ears

Gorseclaw- white shecat with brown flecks

Sandfur- pale ginger with white tipped tail

Scramblefoot- golden tom

apprentice, Honeypaw

Icefrost- white shecat with pale gray flecks

apprentice, Scalepaw

Dawntail- pale gray shecat with black flecks

Loudears- pale ginger tom with flame colored ears

Emberwhisker- flame colored tom

apprentice, Sparrowpaw

Swiftstorm- black and white tom

Ashflight- dark gray shecat with white splotches

Softcloud- white shecat

Brightpath- white shecat with brown flecks

apprentice, Sweetpaw

Jackletooth- brown tabby shecat

Elders:

Blackfang- black tabby tom

Schorchtail- brown tom with black tail

Featherflight- pale gray tabby shecat

Queens:

Shadowstrike- Black shecat mother of Darkhearts kits Stormkit,(dark gray shekit with white chest and belly) Jadekit,(pale ginger shekit with white stripe down back) and Silverkit(silver tabby shekit with black feet and ears)

Riverwind- blue gray shecat mother of Gorseclaws kits Fishkit,(blue gray tabby tom) Hailkit,(white tom with pale gray flecks) and Foxkit, (flame colored tom with black feet and ears, white tipped tail and white belly)

Whiteflower- white shecat mother of Rainstars kits Dustkit,(brown and white shekit) Reedkit,(blue gray shekit) and Pebblekit(pale gray and black tom)

Apprentices:

Sparrowpaw- white tom with brown splotches

Sweetpaw- light brown shecat

Honeypaw- golden tabby shecat

Scalepaw- silver tom with brown flecks

Riverclan

Leader: Snowstar- white tom

Deputy: Deadeye- dark brown tom with one blind eye

Medicine cat: Hollyberry- dark gray shecat

Warriors:

Wildfire- dark brown tabby tom

Crowflight- smoky black tom

apprentice, Streampaw

Specklepelt- pale gray shecat with white flecks

Liontail- golden tabby tom

apprentice, Maplepaw

Fleckfur- black shecat with white flecks

Tallfoot- white and black tom with big paws

apprentice, Boulderpaw

Rowanlight- pale gray and brown shecat

Smudgeface- white tom with black face

Whiteriver- blue gray shecat with with splotches

apprentice, Rockpaw

Heavyfur- pale gray tom with thick fur

Suncloud- golden tabby shecat

apprentice, Padpaw

Silvertail- silver tabby shecat

Smokeclaw- smoky black tom

Mosspool- tortoiseshell shecat

Shadeshadow- dark gray tom with a black stripe down his back

Elders:

Cloudbelly- white shecat

Jaggedfang- smoky black tom

Brighteye- dark gray shecat

Queens:

Tawnycloud- light brown shecat mother of Shadeshadows kits Littlekit,(dark gray shecat) Maskkit,(white shecat with black mask) and Graykit(light gray tom)

Misttail- silver tabby shecat mother of Smudgefaces kits Dewkit,(silver shekit) Goldkit,(golden tom)

and Stonekit(pale gray shekit)

Apprentices:

Streampaw- blue gray shecat

Maplepaw- tortoiseshell shecat

Rockpaw- dark brown and black tom

Boulderpaw- pale gray tom

Padpaw- light brown tom

Thunderclan

Leader: Swiftstar- black tabby tom with white paws

Deputy: Strikefoot- golden tom with gray feet and ears

Medicine cat: Poppyfall- black tom with golden splotches

apprentice, Specklefern

Warriors:

Oaksplash- black tom

Blackwater- white tom with black belly

apprentice, Muddypaw

Cedarfur- ginger tabby tom

Yellowclaw- golden shecat with white belly

Leafblossom- light gray tabby shecat

apprentice, Softpaw

Brightdawn- silver shecat

Dashpelt- black tom with white tipped tail

Moonleaf- tortoiseshell tabby tom

apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Frostpetal- pale gray and white shecat

Graysky- dark gray tom

Pinewood- dark brown tabby tom

apprentice, Starlingpaw

Sealark- white shecat with gray paws and chest

Hawkstripe- pale ginger shecat

apprentice, Hardpaw

Badgertooth- black tom with white belly

Firefeather- ginger and white shecat

Elders:

Wettail- white tom with black striped tail

Webwillow- white tom with cream colored splotches

Queens:

Fernshade- light brown shecat with white splotches mother of Moonleafs kits Solarkit (white shekit) and Willowkit (tortoiseshell shekit)

Leafdawn- silver shecat mother of Badgertooths kits Thistlekit, (tortoiseshell tom) Maplekit, (golden brown tom) Rosekit, (dark brown shecat with light brown paws) and Frogkit (light gray tom)

Apprentices:

Squirrelpaw- silver shecat with bushy tail

Softpaw- dark gray shecat with light gray flecks

Hardpaw- tortoiseshell tom with thick pelt

Starlingpaw- small ginger and black tabby tom

Sunpaw- golden long furred shecat with bushy tail

Muddypaw- white tom with dark brown feet

Specklefern- dark gray shecat

Windclan

Leader: Tornstar- silver tom

apprentice, Flowerpaw

Deputy: Lizardstorm- gray tabby tom

Medicine cat: Pricklethorn- tortoiseshell tom

Warriors:

Snaketail- black tabby tom

Mousenose- gray tom

apprentice, Barkpaw

Fieldbreeze- golden shecat

Breezefoot- black tom

apprentice, Briarpaw

Falconfeather- silver shecat with black flecks

Grassfall- golden tabby tom

Birdeye- brown shecat with bright yellow eyes

Crowschreech- fluffy black shecat

Thornthistle- pale ginger tom

Whitesky- black shecat with white splotches

Kestrelsong- pale gray tom

apprentice, Vulturepaw

Doveflight- white shecat

Bluepool- blue gray tom

Goosefoot- white tabby tom

apprentice, Woodpaw

Mothwing- tortoiseshell shecat

Elders:

Eagleclaw- brown tom with white head

Redriver- ginger shecat

Queens:

Morningdawn- light gray shecat mother of Thornthistles kits Clawkit, (silver tom) and Gingerkit (ginger shecat).

Tallflower- tortoiseshell shecat mother of Grassfalls kits Goldenkit, (golden tabby shecat) Shellkit,(tortoiseshell shecat) and Bumblekit (golden and black tabby tom)

Sunflower- golden shecat with brown flecks

Apprentices:

Flowerpaw- white and gray shecat

Gravelpaw- pale gray tom

Barkpaw- Dark brown tom

Vulturepaw- black tom

Woodpaw- light brown tom with black splotches

Briarpaw- golden shecat

Tickfur- black tom


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone this is the first chapter of "The Path of the Storm" I hope you like it, this the 1st story I've ever written so go easy on me please.

Shadowclan camp was unusually silent tonight, no cats were talking, no cats were practicing, the kits weren't playing, everyone was in silence, waiting for the news. Thunderclan was wishing to retake back the territory that was given to Shadowclan so many seasons ago. Tonight was an important night, the gathering. It would be an important one, tonight we might find out if they're willing to fight for the land.

Heads turned as cats padded through the entrance, all looking tense and displeased. Rainstar looking annoyed jumped up onto the low branch and said. "Cats of Shadowclan, at dawn tomarrow we attack Thunderclan to end this border dispute."

Everyone yowled in agreement, Stormkit sat away from the group of cats, not knowing what to expect from this battle. More then anything she was worried, while Rainstar talked about battle plans she went back to the nursery and sat in her nest. Silverkit followed. "Stormkit, why aren't you out there with us?"

She replied "I don't want there to be a battle, you do know the story Shadowstrike told us about the great battle of the clans, many cats died, that could happen during small battles like this." "Like when she talked about Russetfur, she died in a border dispute, the exact same border too."

Before Silverkit could say anything Hailkit burst into the den. "What are you guys doing in here, Rainstar is sharing battle strategies, I wish I was an apprentice, maybe I could have fought this battle. Riverwind says I have to wait a moon though." he said annoyed.

Being interrupted Silverkit rolled her eyes and continued "Anyway, before I was interrupted I was going to say battles happen, it's part of the warrior life, we do it to defend our clans honor and keep it safe."

Stormkit heard cats going to they're dens,"I guess your right, but it doesn't matter anymore the meeting is over."

Darkheart came into the nursery with feathers in his mouth, putting the feathers down he said "Hey everyone look what I got for you, goose feathers, we found them on the way back from the gathering."

All three of the jumped up and tackled Darkheart to the ground, "Thank you Darkheart! The three said in unison.

"Your welcome, you two go grab something from the freshkill pile, I need to talk to Stormkit alone."

"OK! They said excitedly, happy to be doing something useful they scrambled out of the den.

"Whats the matter Stormkit, you look worried?" he said losing the amused look on his face. He padded over to the nest she shared with her sisters and laid down beside her.

She relaxed and said "I'm just worried about this battle, I mean what would happen if someone died, what if you died?"

He sighed and said "That's in the hands of Starclan Stormkit, but if it makes you feel better I promise I will come back OK?"

He licked her ear and went off to the warriors den to sleep. Hailkit and Silverkit came back along with Jadekit dragging a hawk with them, it was so big it took the three of them to carry it. Jadekit said "Look at the size of this Hawk, it could feed all of us in the nursery and more!"

"I think you may be exaggerating just a bit Jadekit." Hailkit said grinning. Yawning he said "By the way has anyone seen Foxkit or Pebblekit anywhere? I havent seen them since the patrol got back from the gathering, and I mean seriously the camp isn't THAT big."

As he said that two kits came crashing into the nursery and hid under the nests. Suddenly a yowl was heard followed by a cat charging towards the nursery. "Oh great what did they do this time." Stormkit thought. "Flamefur if you are looking for Riverwind she went night hunting so if you want them punished you have to wait."

Looking a bit annoyed he said "Can't wait till you are apprentices, then you will be too tired to put fire ants in my nest." Giving the two moving nests a glare he padded back towards the warriors den.

Shadowstrike pushed herself into the nursery and was surprised to see Foxkit and Pebblekit jump out from under the nests. "You six should be asleep you know, it's very late." Looking at Foxkit and Pebblekit she said "Also if you are asleep Riverwind will go easier on the punishment for whatever you did to Flamefur in the morning."

"Wow I am suddenly very tired." Foxkit said "Goodnight everybody." Acting as if nothing happened they plopped down on their nests and pretended to fall asleep.

"Shadowstrike, look what we found in the freshkill pile, it's a huge hawk. Will you share it with us, there is no way the four of us could eat it all on our own." Silverkit said excitedly. Stormkit who was very tired almost didn't get up but the gnawing of hunger in her belly made her think otherwise. The five of them took the hawk outside and tore into it viciously. Stormkit didn't eat much, so she left them and fell asleep in her nest.

At dawn Stormkit woke up to the sounds of Rainstar getting the clan ready for battle. She strained her ears to see if she could hear what was going on in Thunderclan. Shadowstrike said her ears were almost as good as the great Dovewing. Most of the cats in the camp were still sleeping, letting go a little distance she heard the dawn patrol walking right past the border with Shadowclan. "They must be planning on marking the borders later today." She thought. Whatever Rainstar said apparently got cats excited for battle because she could here cats sliding there claws out and yowling in approval.

Sometimes she hated her excellent hearing, it woke her up from her sleep, though a time like this it was to her advantage. Since she was up she might as well see the battle patrol off. Trying to not wake anyone up (the queens are outside) she slowly padded out of the den. Sneaking past all the cats she made her way to the back of the camp. Apparently her attempts to not wake anyone up failed because a few seconds later she saw Hailkit coming towards her.

"Stormkit what are you doing up so early?" He said yawning. "It's barely dawn, plus waiting for them to get back from the gathering last night was tiring.

"Because Rainstar can't be quiet enough to not wake me." She said annoyed, the leaf-bare wind was quiet chilling. She and Hailkit were huddling together to keep warm, as Rainstar jumped down from the low branch all the warriors followed, since they were attacking Thunderclan camp they needed every warrior they could use. She watched her father Darkheart leave, reassured that with all the warriors going it would be quite easy to win this battle. After watching them go she and Hailkit walked back to the nursery and fell asleep soon after.

"Skyleaf!" The sound of Quailfeather shouting the medicine cats name woke Stormkit up. The patrol must be back! She padded out of the nursery and was shocked what she saw before her. Wounded cats everywhere, some cats were dragging unconscious bodies of her clan mates. Skyleaf ran out of the medicine den with cobwebs and herbs in her mouth. She started treating the worst of the warriors, it looked so mangled she couldn't tell who it was, with a pang of realization she realized it was Darkheart. She ran back to the den, worrying about what might happen. "Shadowstrike, Darkheart's hurt!"

The queen woke up immediately and dashed outside the den. Listening she heard Skyleaf saying "The battle has been won, but at a terrible price, I have done all I can. Darkheart is dead. She heard a cry of grief from Shadowstrike. Her eyes tearing up and her heart shattering Stormkit dashed outside into the camp and lied down against her father. In too much grief she ignored the questions and the blood coating her fur. She led down there all day in vigil, crying until there were no tears left. Her emotions slowly changing from grief to absolute fury she thought to herself."Thunderclan will pay for what I have suffered. Once I am made an apprentice, they will all pay, every single one of them."


End file.
